<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep (Or Not) by truth_renowned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098546">Sleep (Or Not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned'>truth_renowned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Word Prompts [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy arrives back in Los Angeles, sleep being number one in her mind. Until she sees Daniel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Word Prompts [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/727380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep (Or Not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All I want is sleep,” Peggy said, dropping her bag at the front door.</p><p>Daniel closed the door behind him. “The bed is all yours.” </p><p>Peggy flopped onto Daniel's worn couch, forgetting about the broken spring until it goosed her. She bit back a yelp and scooted over, clear of the rude metal menace. Arm draped over her eyes, she sighed. Not a bad sigh, nor a frustrated sigh, but a content sigh. A sigh that told her she was right where she should be, where she should have been for the last two weeks if it weren’t for Jack begging -- well, not exactly begging, as Jack would never lower himself to that, so perhaps more fervently asking  -- for her assistance on a case.</p><p>She felt a dip in the couch, then an arm snaked behind her neck. She leaned into him, an immediate reaction now.</p><p>His hand squeezed her upper arm. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>She hummed, then lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Missed you, too.”</p><p>Another immediate reaction kicked in as she raised her lips to his. She sighed into the kiss, another content sigh, though this one was tinged with arousal. The kiss deepened, and suddenly her desire for sleep transformed into a desire for something else entirely. She turned her body, placing a knee on either side of his thighs, miraculously without breaking their liplock.</p><p>For breathing’s sake, he pulled back, his chest heaving. “I thought you wanted sleep.” His voice was low, sinfully low.</p><p>“Yes, well,” she responded as she ran a finger down his shirt, “one does sleep in a bed, correct?” Off his nod, she added, “Then I suggest we head in there and see what happens.”</p><p>His sly smile expressed exactly what he wanted to happen. Luckily, it was what she wanted, desperately wanted, as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>